


Enter Chaos Here.

by BloodieSpiders



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Why can't I add in everyone else?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodieSpiders/pseuds/BloodieSpiders
Summary: Whoop, let's try this again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodieSpiders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodieSpiders/gifts), [sorry the original was taken down guys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sorry+the+original+was+taken+down+guys).

AO3 decided to be a bitch and take down the first one with 3 chapters(IK alot) but whatevs, just gotta start a new one! Here's my basic plot, we see Grian in EVO and him get taken away and forced to join the watchers. Hermitcraft is his only escape and the watchers find him and make him destroy Hermitcraft. Only to find out that it was a mental breakdown triggers by someone saying I love evolution. The full name of EVO, that's the first chapter summary, this isn't it BTW, night.


	2. Might steal some things from my Quotev story...

Maybeee..? Idk.


	3. Whoop, try again #2

Those who have been the first ones to this, are quite pissed. No, it's not an update. I couldn't see this story progressing so I wrote another, still Hermitcraft just, not quite like-whatever you imagined it to be.


End file.
